1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed limit detecting systems and more particularly pertains to a new speed limit detecting system for detecting and displaying to a driver the speed limit on the roadway the driver is travelling on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of speed limit detecting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, speed limit detecting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,992 (Inventors: Wiltz et al); 5,504,320 (Inventor: Adachi); 5,546,188 (Inventors: Wangler et al); 5,629,511 (Inventors: Iwaguchi et al); 5,550,363; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 384,651 (Inventors: Sandor et al), which are each incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new speed limit detecting system. The inventive device includes bar coding indicia is displayed on a road sign. The bar coding indicia graphically indicates predetermined information of the speed limit displayed on the road sign. A scanner is provided in a user's vehicle for scanning the bar coding indicia to obtain the predetermined information of the bar coding indicia. The scanner has a visual display for visually displaying the predetermined information of the bar coding indicia to the user.
In these respects, the speed limit detecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting and displaying to a driver the speed limit on the roadway the driver is travelling on.